No se lidiar con el perder la memoria
by Karina Anto Lis et Roses
Summary: Creo que el título lo dice todo: Crona pierde la memoria porque la sangre negra no pudo evitarlo y... empezar a aprender XD Ahor tendrá que lidiar con muchas cosas que ya había aprendido a lidiar xD KxC y más


¡Holas!¡Holitas!

gracias por leer esta historia ^-^

y Soul Eater no es mío ¬¬ eso ya lo saben

pero i me dejaran contribuir ideas a la historia...

haría leves KidxCrona en el transcurso XD

Sin mas que decir

¡a leer el prólogo de la historia!

* * *

**N-NO SE LIDIAR CON LA PÉRDIDA DE MEMORIA**

**PRÓLOGO**

**CRONA POV**

Han pasado 2 años desde la muerte del kinshin y hace un año que no vivo en shibusen, estoy habitando en la casa de Maka, la que me liberó de la locura y mi mejor amiga.

Al principio no sabía cómo lidiar con la idea de cambiar mi cuarto pero ella y mis amigos como Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki… me ayudaron

Aún no se lidiar con esa palabra "amigos"

Es difícil entender su significado

Aún no comprendo…

¿Por qué me perdonaron?

¿Lo merezco?

¿Y si el miedo me vuelve a vencer y los vuelvo a traicionar?

¿Cómo es que llenaron rápidamente el vacío que llevé por años?

Son muchas preguntas…. No sé lidiar con la respuesta… mas me han enseñado que… no tengo que hacerlo… simplemente debo aceptarlo…

Tampoco se lidiar con lo que siento por el hijo de Shinigani-sama, Death the Kid.

Es extraño el sentir su presencia

Es extraño sentir un poco de soledad cuando lo veo marchar

Definitivamente creo que nunca podré lidiar con este sentimiento

Luego de la clase de ayer el profesor Stein me citó para hablar con él en la death room

¡Era la primera vez que me llamaban sin Maka! Estaba muy nerviosa…

Llegué allí y lo encontré caído de su silla, así que supongo que hace poco llegó

Al levantarse menciono que había descubierto varias formas de inhabilitar el funcionamiento de la sangre negra, como lo hizo una vez mi madre – Medusa- (no se lidiar del todo con mi miedo a ella) cuando estaba por matarme y Maka me defendió, temblé al recordarlo y la culpabilidad volvió

El profesor mencionó que habían unos métodos para combatir estos ataques -anti sangre negra como los llamó- y que hoy me los enseñaría

Pienso que eso me ayudará a ser menos una molestia y acepto ir hoy a entrenar

Me dirijo al centro de entrenamiento

Allí encuentro a: Kid, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kim, Jackelin, la señorita Marie y el profesor Stein

Ahora que recuerdo… Kim es bruja y la señorita Marie menciona que ese es el motivo por el que está aquí y por el que vino Jackelin, para ver con los ataques mágicos el cómo puedo revertirlos… ¡¿qué hago? … yo no se lidiar mucho con las brujas buenas T.T

Maka y Soul están para también luchar conmigo, aunque de ellos es solamente para que me ataquen, pueda revertirlo, pero ellos puedan revertir lo revertido, pues si aparece un nuevo Dios Demonio y vuelvo a caer en la locura ellos puedan retenerme... t.t ¡no se lidiar con esto!

Black Star y Tsubaki vinieron por lo mismo

La señorita Marie y el profesor Stein verán y analizarán el desarrollo y me indicarán cómo revertir

Y… Death the Kid vino porque… bueno, él no tenía muchos motivos para venir, pero dijo que no tenía mucho que hacer y que como amigo e hijo de Shinigami-sama debía estar presente…

¡Eso no me ayuda! :s ¡No es que no me guste su presencia, sino que me pongo nerviosa con el cerca! ¡No se lidiar con esa cálida sensación!

Empezamos el entrenamiento Ragnarock salió de mi espalda y empezó a gritar que no sería fácil para debiluchos como ellos, luego digo que empecemos, pero se molesta porque dice que es como si le diera ordenes y me alza la vestidura, llego a tapar mis bragas y todos me miran con pena

El profesor Stein dice que basta de juegos y que empiece el entrenamiento

Y… solo oigo un golpe y a Kim gritando y llorando que no fue su intención… a los pasos rápidos de Maka… el rostro preocupado de Kid cargándome… la sangre negra en el piso… y el silencio de Ragnarock…

* * *

Lo se debería terminar mi primera historia antes que comenzar otra pero...

*w* no resistí las ganas

por cierto...

esta historia es demasiado problable que se avance con mucha lentitud

porque depende de la inspiración xD

¬¬ la anterior ya la tenía desarrollada y solo faltaba plasmarla de forma más concreta :)

esta recién la he pensado :D

Por favor dejen un review si creen que tiene futuro o si me quieren tirar tomatazos -.-

todo es aceptable menos insultos fuertes XD


End file.
